we bare bears- art class
by crazyfacedcat
Summary: panda grizz and ice bear take a art class!
1. Chapter 1

'BEEP BEEP BEEP' "uggggh." panda groaned as he grabbed his phone and looked at it a alarm titled 'art class' was going off. "art cla?-...OMG TODAY IS THE ART CLASS!" panda yelled with excitement. he jumped out of bed and ran into grizz's room. "GRIZZ! GRIZZ! THE ART CLASS THING IS TODAY!" panda yelled as he shook grizz slightly, grizz turned over and sat up rubbing his eyes. panda ran out to the kitchen as grizz followed slowly behind, pan pan opened the door of the freezer, ice bear opened his eye upon panda opening the door "today is the art class!" pan pan said jumping up and down. ice bear got out of the freezer, panda than ran off to his room than came back wearing a beret. "alright let's go!" panda said with his paw on the front door knob "no." ice bear said. "...why not?" pan pan asked. "eat first." he said while already starting to cook some thing. "yeah, besides the art studio doesn't open for another hour" grizz said taking a seat at the table. "oh, ha ha...yeah..." pan pan blushed a little and laughing awkwardly as he sat down at the table as well. ice bear made them all pancakes. "thanks, ice!" grizz said while eating, pan pan nodded his head agreeing with grizz, ice bear didn't reply he just ate his food in silence. panda was the first to finish eating. "alright is it time to got now?" panda asked. "why so excited?" ice asked. "because it's art class! iv'e always wanted to get better at drawing" panda said. "but you're already really good at drawing?" grizz said. "...not really" panda replied looking down at his paws, grizz frowned. after they were all done ice bear took all the dishes and put them in the sink. "let's go" ice bear said. "okay!" panda said. grizz pan pan and ice started walking to the art studio, after walking for a while they were finally there. "YAY!" panda ran inside, grizz and ice bear followed him, they arrived in a room that had some easels in it, there was also 3 people, 2 students and the art teacher. "oh, welcome." she said. (she as in the art teacher) panda blushed. "h-hi..." pan pan stuttered. "hey!" grizz said, ice bear said nothing "you can just pick a easel and draw while we wait for the rest of the students." the teacher said with a smile. "okay, thanks!" grizz went over to a easel, his brothers did the same and picked easels next to grizz's. they picked up they'er pencils that were sitting on the easels and started to draw. grizz drew some stick figures battling while riding skateboards. grizz finished his drawing before panda or ice. ice bear drew a very realistic detailed and kawaii drawing of panda, ice turned his easel to show panda. pan pan looked at ice bears drawing of him and blushed, than the art teacher came up to the 3 and looked at ice bears drawing. "oh my goodness, that is amazing! ya know this class is for more of beginners, do you maybe want to take a more advanced art class?" she asked. "ice bear will stay here with brothers." he said. "well okay, may i see your drawing panda?" the teacher said turning to panda. "...uhhhh umm...yeah..." he said moving out of the way so she could look at the drawing, it was a drawing of a anime girl and...let's just say there was a lot of room for improvement. "...hmm not too bad. i'm sure i could help you get even better and drawing anime though" she said with a smile. panda smiled back. the art teacher than went to grizz's drawing "...pretty awesome right?" grizz said looking at his drawing. "...it's a start." she said. just than the last student walked in "welcome! alright everyone have a easel?" she asked "yeah" all of the class said. "okay let's get started" she said.


	2. Chapter 2

the teacher had everyone start by drawing simple shapes, they did this for a while. "this is kinda boring..." grizz said. "but this is how you learn?" panda replied. "i guess..." grizz stopped drawing shapes for a second. 'hmmm' grizz thought to him self, he smiled as he got a idea. he started to draw little stick figures in the corner of the page where the teacher couldn't see. "alright let's move on to the next thing" the teacher said, grizz could only draw 3 stick figures before she said this. "awww..." grizz said sadly. "i'm gonna guess you like drawing shap-" she walked up to grizz to look at his paper only to see a lot of very sloppy shapes and some stick figures, she facepalmed and sigh. "w-what is this even spose to be?" she looked at a shape that almost looked like a shopping cart but not really... "...ya know i ask myself the same question..." grizz said. "uh...yeah" she moved on to look at pandas paper. the shapes weran't perfect but that is to be expected. "good job" she said with a smile as she pat panda on the head making him blush a little. "t-thanks..." pan pan said. she moved on to ice bear, the last of the 3 brother. "...oh, wow!" the teacher said as she looked at the shapes ice bear drew, wich were pretty much perfect. "very good job!" she said. the teacher went and looked at the rest of the drawing, after she did that she had everyone do some shading on the shapes, and of course grizz wasn't that good, pandas was ok, and ice bears was amazing at shading them. "alright, now we are going to do some painting!" she said excited. "yay!" pan pan said. "WOOO!" grizz said. ice bear said nothing. the art teacher went over to some drawers and opened them, she got out some paints and paint brushes. she handed them out to everyone. "so i want you all to paint something you would see in the jungle, ok?" she asked "ok!" all of the glass said, even ice bear. so everyone began painting, ice bear was painting pan pan yet again, panda was painting a pretty flower, and grizz...grizz was painting a dinosaur... panda leaned over to look at ice bears painting but ice turned the easel away before panda could see any of it. "not done..." ice bear said. panda sighed than looked over at grizz's painting. "...what kinda jungle has dinosaurs in it?" panda asked. "a cool jungle" grizz replied, pan pan just stared at grizz for a sec before returning to his own painting. after they were done the teacher came to look at they'er paintings again, she first looked at grizz's. to her surprise it wasn't that bad, sure it was of a dinosaur but you could tell he did try at least. "pretty good. i'm surprised you didn't draw any stick figures" she said smirking. "oh, i did" grizz turned the paper around to show a few stick figures on the back. "...well of course..." she replied, moving on to panda. "ooooh pretty~" she said "thanks!" pan pan said with a smile. she moved on to ice bear, ice turned his easel back to how it was, showing panda and the art teacher the painting. panda blushed again. "wow,it's amazing!" the teacher said. "so where did you learn to draw?" she asked. ice just shrugged. "...interesting" the teacher replied "alright well that is it for today class, you can all start heading home!" she said. everyone rolled up they'er drawings to take them and the bears did the same before they left. "bye!" grizz and panda said to the teacher, ice bear just waved. "bye!" she replied with a wave. the bears headed home from they'er first day of art class...

THE END


End file.
